


Handling Lucius

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: Lucius made a bargain with the Ministry - information for freedom. Auror, Hermione Granger, volunteered to be his handler.





	Handling Lucius

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene that popped into my head and I needed to write. I can't decide if it's a prologue or the end of a multi-chapter story. There's more to the tale, one way or the other. I'd love to hear your thoughts!

An explosion rocked the shack. Debris showered them. Lucius grabbed Hermione’s arm and pulled her along until she understood that they needed to run. The rustling of the tall grasses through which they hurried slowly eclipsed the effects of being so near a detonation. The ringing in her ears subsided.

 

She followed Lucius, hunched to the level of the grasses, until they reached the edge of the forest. Only once they were behind the first string of trees did Lucius halt and gather her close behind him.

 

His eyes fixed predatorily on the shack. Hermione followed his gaze. She saw nothing but flames licking up the south-facing wall.

 

“They’re still in there. It was a distraction…” he muttered.

 

His grip tightened on Hermione’s arm.

 

“Let’s go back,” Hermione replied. “They didn’t give chase.”

 

Lucius glanced at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She stared back at him. An understanding had blossomed between them in the past month. Hermione wasn’t sure it was trust but it was something near to it. Lucius was wandless and relied on her to protect him. Each time they entered a Death Eater nest, Hermione relied on him to provide accurate information to keep her alive.

 

“Hermione,” he whispered, turning to face her.

 

There was something new in his voice, something new in his gaze.

 

“Lucius,” she answered, curious.

 

Without warning, Lucius leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Shock held Hermione still. After a moment, she relaxed into the kiss and slid her hands up Lucius’ chest as his arms wrapped around her. She parted her lips and Lucius groaned, eating at her mouth as if starved. Hermione made an involuntary whimper as one of his hands squeezed her hip and he suddenly released her.

 

“Forgive me,” he hissed, giving her a shove.

 

Hermione stumbled, utterly baffled. He was gone before her brain made sense of what had just happened. Her fingers gently touched her bruised lips then reached for her wand.

 

She took a few steps out of the tree line, watching Lucius’ black shadow return to the shack and realized that he’d taken her wand.

 

“Lucius!” she yelled after him.

 

It would be suicide to follow without a wand.

 

Hermione screamed into the sky in frustration. Her wandless magic was too weak for even a shield charm. As her fists unclenched, Hermione felt their gummy stickiness and held them up. In the night, they were coated with black.

 

No. Not black. Red.

 

Blood. There was blood covering her hands.

 

Lucius had been injured. Her head snapped up to stare at the fiery shack. It had caught and the entire building was aflame.

 

He wasn’t coming back out.

 

He knew he wouldn’t return.

 

He kissed her to distract her and steal her wand. There might have been emotion there, too.

 

A lump grew in Hermione’s throat and she found herself running towards the inferno.

 

“Lucius!” she screamed, heart pounding, eyes streaming. It was the smoke and adrenaline, she told herself.


End file.
